Stocking Anarchy
- Former Human Form= }}|alignment = Good|species = Human(Formally)/Mobiusian Cat/Angel|role = Main Character (Formally)|status = Alive|weapons = Her Dual Stocking Swords.|theme = Chocolat}} Character Info Stocking is a levelheaded and intelligent girl, though she can be rude if provoked, especially towards her older sister, Panty. Stocking greatly enjoys eating various desserts and sugary food, but doesn't seem to gain weight (she insists all the fat goes towards her breasts anyway). However, she acts quite enraged and sensitive whenever anyone calls her fat. Stocking can usually be seen eating various desserts throughout the series. As the RPG grow more and more, She grown more kinder and sweeter then her normal self, Being able to support his team. Her biggest well known character trait is that she used to fall in love with Steven Star, Who was known as the God of Love. She do anything to please him and keep him happy, Even in worst times. Despite her best to keep him happy, She can never do much to always be there for him, Do to stuff like unexpected power/wi-fi outage or being in a long trip. She would suffer painful punishment for failing Steven if she knew she had failed to keep her word. It would only till after losing her home and meeting Chase Wise would where Stocking would have enough of Steven action against her and would end her relationship with him. Making their strongest connection together broken apart. This would lead to the dark grim life of their latest daughter, Pearl Star After the break up, Along with another break up with Chase Wise(Who would later cheat off Stocking out of her cash some time shortly) and losing ideas. She would have suffer thinking of retirement. To the point where she would attempt to murder the characters in the FNAF World Saga as the main antagonist of Hard Mode. She would later be defeated by Patricia the Skunk and her fate would later be unknown. Rumors stated that she might return sometime later. Outside of the RPG, She would move on with Spongebob100 and start a new family with him. Which lead to Pearl Star being forgotten and would turn into an Anti-Hero, holding the guilt of abandonment till she was fixed up in the care of Sukanku Star Backstory This involve if a character have a past. Appears in Main Story *Many Sagas in RPG past history. (Main and Side Character in alot of them.) *FNAF World Saga (Hard Mode Main Antagonist) Side Story *??? What-If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members *Panty Anarchy (Sister) *Steven Star (Ex-Husband) **Rosa Anarchy (daughter) **Steven Jr. (son) **Naga Anarchy (daughter) **May Star (daughter) **Sarika Star (daughter) **Maria Star (step-daughter) **Pearl Star (daughter) *Spongebob100 (Current Husband) **Beth Anarchy **Jamiya Anarchy **Kamiko Anarchy (Mix with Wade Neon DNA) **Crystal Anarchy **The Kitten Twins ***Leo the Blue SpongeCat (Newborn Noble Son) ***Noriko the Blue SpongeCat (Newborn Gothic Daughter) ***Sachiko the Yellow SpongeCat (Newborn Playful Daughter) ***Nobuko the Blue SpongeCat (Newborn Popular Daughter) ***Sakura the Yellow SpongeCat (Newborn Prankster Daughter) *Patricia the Skunk (Closest Best Friend) **Aimi Anarchy (Newborn Daughter) *Jazmin Kimmy (Closest Best Friend) **Jade Neon (Newborn Daughter) Friends *Wade Neon (Co-Partner) *Jazmin Kimmy (Co-Partner) *Akiko Chou (Newest Co-Partner) *Amy Rose (Closest Friend) *Sukanku Star *Jack the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Mei (Favorite Overwatch Character) *Layla the FoxSkunk *Dr. EggPlankton *Joyce Neon (Former Co-Partner) *Piraka Chaos *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Frisk *Temima *Ragepuff/Janae Jigglypuff (Big Jigglypuff Fan) *Reiko Hinomoto *Sanford *Deimos *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Rarity *Tina Armstrong *Bunnie Rabbot *Dixie Clements *Lopunny Enemies *Drex (Real Life Sister) *Chase Wise (Ex-Boyfriend) Ability To prepare for battle, Stocking removes her stockings, to which she can transform into a pair of katanas, known as Stripes I & II, which can be attached at the base of the hilt. It's safe to assume she can form other blades as well, considering the range of weaponry at Panty's disposal. Stripes I & II are able to hurt any spiritual being, such as angels, demons and ghosts. Stocking displays a supernatural proficiency with her katanas. This includes the ability to spin the blades fast enough to effortlessly deflect bullets, the ability to send out razor-sharp slicing waves by swinging her weapons, and the ability to spin like a top with her swords extended to damage everyone around her. It has been stated by Garterbelt that, contrarily to her sister, she emphasizes skill over power. Her power would grow more and more as the RPG went on until the FNAF World Saga. Trivia * In RPG, She's Stocking Anarchy based on Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. Her real life name is Samantha Nekomimi Rose. * She is one of the main owner of the RPG world, Formally working side by side with Steven Star for many years before the break up. ** She would continue working with Spongebob100 through the RPG under another name. * She was the final antagonist of Hard Mode of FNAF World Saga do to fearing of running out of ideas where the RPG was near the peek of it end. * She used to appear in alot of Saga for a good chunk of the time until her retirement through newer character, Later appearing in the FNAF World Saga and would be planned to return in a later saga soon. * In real life, She have a sister Drex and a brother Michael. ** Drex is consider to be a very unlikable person in Samantha life as she mostly act immature and get in Samantha hair. ** Drex also formally used to work in the RPG community until she left ditched and fired for having a set of the most overpowered character ever. Making her impossible to RP with. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:IceLoverMei Characters Category:Swords User Category:Owner of the RPG Category:Warrior Category:Characters with Upsetting Past